1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid ejection device.
2. Related Art
A fluid ejection device for medical purposes that can incise and excise living tissue by ejecting a fluid has been developed.
JP-A-2013-213422 is an example of the related art.
In the fluid ejection device, in a case where a certain amount of time is required so as to increase pressure to an amount of pressure at which a fluid can be ejected, a user waits idly, and has difficulty in efficiently expediting an operation or the like. Accordingly, it is desirable to reduce an amount of time taken from a demand for the ejection of the fluid to the ejection of the fluid.